


Under the Stands

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gift Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it is most important that Draco, Luna and Hermione keep quiet. Written for Sara Darkotter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sara Darkotter for my two-year tumblrversary drabble giveaway. She requested Draco/Luna/Hermione with the prompt "quiet".

Draco couldn't remember quite when he'd first gotten it into his head that he'd like to have a threesome. He must have been quite young, maybe only twelve or thirteen, because for as long as he could remember having fantasies, they were about being pinned in between two girls.

Pansy had snickered at him when he'd suggested it to her. Daphne had looked at him like he was out of his mind. Astoria had nearly fainted dead away.

Luna Lovegood, on the other hand, didn't even blink.

He caught her going between classes, and explained what he was interested in in a mumble, and he had barely finished when she was nodding brightly.

"Oh, of course, I understand," she said brightly, and much too loudly for his liking. He didn't even like being seen talking to Looney Lovegood, but he couldn't think of another girl in the school who would be willing. "I'd be happy to do it whenever you like. I can even find a friend to–"

"Great," Draco interrupted, before she could share any details of what he had asked with the people moving by. "During the Quidditch match this Saturday, then." He lowered his voice. "Under the Ravenclaw stands." If someone heard them, he wanted it to be her friends, not his.

"It sounds like good fun," Luna said brightly, and she skipped away cheerfully, leaving Draco a little dazed and more than a little nervous.

During the match, he skulked away from the other Slytherins in the stands, under the pretence of not wanting to watch the rest of the game, and when he was sure that no one was watching, he ducked under the Ravenclaw stand.

Luna was already there, sitting cross-legged in the shadows, her large eyes full of excitement. "We thought you'd never get here."

"Who did you find?" he asked, glancing around in the dark.  _God, let it be someone decent-looking_.

There was a quiet cough, and a figure appeared behind Luna. She had her lips turned down into a reproving frown. Her hair was sticking out at all angles and she had her arms crossed across her chest.

" _Hermione Granger?_ "

"Keep your voice down, Malfoy," Hermione said dryly. "Unless you want anyone knowing that you're under here with me."

"You brought  _Hermione Granger?_ " he demanded of Luna.

"I asked Padma Patil, but she fancies someone," Luna said brightly. "So I thought that Hermione would–"

"Keep it quiet, because I wouldn't want the school to find out I had anything to do with you, Malfoy, any more than you'd want them to find out that you had something to do with me," Hermione finished.

Luna turned to Draco, smiling brightly. "Exactly."

Draco looked between the two girls, then let out an impatient huff and started unbuttoning his shirt. "All right. Fine. Let's get on with it, then."

"Let's," Luna agreed cheerfully, and Hermione only nodded before setting to work on her own blouse.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
